Acompañame Sakura
by kamilitauchiha
Summary: Porque siempre peliaste por mí...siempre a pesar de no tener nada a tu favor, y esque ahora me doi cuenta jamás estuve completamente solo, porque siempre estuvimos en la soledad del otro. SasuSaku


**Acompáñame Sakura **

"_Acompáñame a estar solo,_

_A purgarme los fantasmas,_

_A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos_

Hace dos años casi te mate, lo sé, pero al poco tiempo comprendí que eras tú, solo tú la mujer que hacía que mi mundo, mi mente y mi cuerpo se rindiera ante tus ojos, tu contacto y tus palabras.

_Acompáñame al misterio_

_De no hacernos compañía,_

_A dormir sin pretender que pase nada,_

_Acompáñame a estar solo…_

Hoy, aún no he vuelto a Konoha y sabes que no lo hare, ¿Por qué? Sabes bien los motivos y razones, pero estamos aquí en una cama, en una cabaña a las afuera de la aldea, necesitaba verte, pero nada pasa entre los dos, solo estamos sentados en aquella cama sin decir nada.

_Acompáñame al silencio_

_De charlar sin las palabras,_

_A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado._

Yo solo te observo…Sakura…._Mi Sakura…._a pesar del todo el daño que te hecho jamás me has pedido nada ¿y que te podrá dar un vengador como yo? Sabes que nada, pero a pesar de eso solo me sonríes de forma comprensiva, porque a pesar de no decir palabra alguna sabes que es lo que estoy pensando

_Acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto,_

_Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío_

_Como un ángel de la guarda,_

_Acompáñame a estar solo…_

Te observo, hermosa, desde pequeña, siempre has sido así, a pesar de todo, de todo el mal que te hice y te hago estas aquí, como deseo abrazarte, pero tú me lo dejaste claro esa vez hace dos años, el día en que te busque

… "_Sasuke-kun yo estaré siempre aquí, pero ya no esperes nada más de mi porque no lo obtendrás…no esperes ni una sola caricia porque aquel amor infantil ha madurado"…_

Jamás comprendí a que te referías con lo de un amor maduro, pero se bien que no soy quien para interrogarte y hacerte sentir mal, después de todo sé que yo mismo cause eso en ti

_Acompáñame_

_A decir sin las palabras_

_Lo bendito que es tenerte_

_y serte infiel solo con esta soledad_

Pero agradezco poder verte, cada día en que te llamo, en que te envió un mensaje vienes corriendo a verme, lo agradezco…Sakura, tan solo con tu presencia mi dolor, aquel dolor, aquella herida en mi pecho llena de odio solo se detiene en los momentos en que estas aquí.

_Soledad_, es así como estoy, a pesar de tener aún a mi equipo conmigo, estoy vacío y solo, la soledad es mi única compañera y solo tú eres quien me hace dejarla por instantes para ver lo que es estar pleno

_Acompáñame_

_A quererte sin decirlo,_

_A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz,_

_A pensar en mi para vivir por ti,_

_Acompáñame a estar solo…_

El tiempo pasa Sakura, se te hace tarde para regresar, me paro de la cama te observo, tu también te paras y te acercas a mí, solo la luz de la luna y un par de velas ilumina nuestro lugar de encuentro, tu cuerpo y tu mirada me hacen querer besarte, en un intento por tocarte me acerco a ti, tú me observas y te alejas

No, Sasuke-kun- susurras

Entonces vuelvo a recordar tus palabras, que, son una daga en mi corazón, _Soledad, _es ella quien realmente me acompaña, solo ella, es mi única y leal amiga.

De pronto, siento un chacra…Naruto, murmuramos ambos, el te busca lo sé, entonces me detienes y yo frunzo mi ceño

Sakura-Chan- murmura él y me observa- Te…teme- dice sorprendido

Entonces pienso solo en mí y te tiro con fuerza, mientras caes encima de una mesa, mi lado oscuro reaparece en mí

¿Sorprendido Naruto?- digo ácidamente- lástima que ya me voy

¡No!- gritas- esta vez no Sasuke, hoy vuelves a la aldea y no me importa lo que deba hacer para regresarte

Já Naruto-digo- jamás volveré allí hagas lo que hagas

_Acompáñame a estar solo_

_Para calibrar mis miedos,_

_Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos,_

Comenzamos una pelea, llena de odio y dolor, estamos a punto de morir ambos, tu solo nos ves horrorizada, pero no te quedas allí y haces un Gutsu haciendo que pierda mi concentración, de una sola patada por Naruto estoy tirado en el suelo…Débil, como jamás quise estar, por primera vez tuve miedo durante todo este tiempo, entonces tú te acercaste a mí, mientras lagrimas rodaban por tus mejillas

Sasuke-kun- dices- vuelve con nosotros- Naruto se sienta y observa la escena mientras me mira pidiendo lo mismo- te lo pido por favor, aunque sabes que ya estás perdido e igual te llevaremos

¡Mierda!-murmuro- no lo hare Sakura- respondí frío

_Mis recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer hundiéndome nuevamente en el vengador que soy, en quien me convertí_

Tú te das cuenta y tomas con tus manos mi cara, me observas con tus ojos jade, pero yo me niego, me has traicionado Sakura…. Pero tú, tú me obligas a mirarte

Sasuke-kun-susurras- mírame aquí estoy y siempre lo hare, guardo cada caricia, cada beso, cada "te amo" para cuando decidas volver- dices mientras tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas

Entonces mis recuerdos, mis amargos recuerdos desaparecen y comienzo a recordar cada momento que has estado a mi lado, cada momento en que has luchado por mí sin tener nada a tu favor…

Te amo Sasuke-kun- dices y yo alcanzo tu cara con mi mano y comienzo a secar tus lagrimas

_Para quererme un poquito_

_Y asi quererte como quiero,_

_Para desintoxicarme del pasado,_

_Acompáñame a estar solo…_

_Porque tus recuerdos son como analgésicos, duermen el dolor de mi alma…_

Llegamos a la aldea, todos nos miran sorprendidos, sí, decidí volver y así poder sacar de tu cajita cada beso, cada caricia que has guardado por mí, me has prometido ayudar a sanar cada herida que tiene mi alma, asi como, yo sanar cada herida tuya y reparar el daño que te hecho.

Pero sabes que tendré que pasar a ver a Tsunade y acatar su decisión, sabemos bien que soy un asesino pero, esta vez, los tres esperamos que me den la oportunidad de volver a ser de esta aldea.

_Y si se apagan las luces,_

_Y si se enciende el infierno,_

Sasuke Uchiha por decisión mía y del consejo deberás pasar 5 años en la cárcel de Konoha- sentencia Tsunade

Sin más me paran y me llevan a prisión, sorprendido te veo, mientras cada lagrima aparece en tu rostro, Naruto me observa tratando de alegar, pero yo me niego, es lo que merezco, a pesar de todo lo merezco.

Entro a mi celda, allí me quedo sentado…cinco años, nuevamente Solo, sin nada que hacer, sin poder ver nuevamente la luz del sol, sin poder cumplir la promesa de sanar _tus _heridas, porque otra vez yo te cause daño…

_Y si me siento perdido_

_Sé que tú estarás conmigo_

_Con un beso de rescate_

_Acompáñame a estar solo_

Uchiha- dice el guardia- tienes visitas

Y allí desde la oscuridad te veo caminar hacia mí, te me acercas y me sonríes, mientras yo te observo sorprendido

Sakura-susurro mientras la observo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Te estaré esperando Sasuke-Kun-dices- estaré esperando para darte cada caricia, cada beso y cada "te amo" que debes escuchar de mis labios

Entonces yo sonrio de medio lado, te me acercas y me besas de una forma tierna y cálida, yo correspondo tu beso

Gracias-susurro en tu oído

Te esperare Sasuke-kun, lo hare- susurras- pero seguiré con mi vida

Yo te miro confuso y tu solo sonríes

Seguiré con mi vida Sasuke-kun y cuando salgas de aquí la tomaremos juntos – dices y me besas en mi mejilla para luego marcharte

Porque entonces se que la soledad es mi única compañera, porque, en mi soledad jamás lo estuve al 100%, porque en mi soledad siempre estuvo ella también, porque ambos a pesar de todo nos acompañábamos estando solos.


End file.
